Doing it Again (And Doing it Right)
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica have a mini golf rematch in Mabel's room. Post "The Golf War"


Dipper had been so excited when he had heard that Mabel was rebuilding the mini golf course in their room. So excited, that he didn't even care when she said that it would be different from last time, Pacifica was coming over, and that he wasn't going to be allowed to play. Instead, he just nodded along and agreed to keep score of the game.

"I'm sure glad that there won't be any more of those weird golf ball things in this course." Mabel had spoken while setting the mini golf course up.

"Tell me about it," Dipper replied. He stuck out his tongue. "Those things were awful."

"In honor of you, Dipper, I took extra special care to make sure that our room was magic and monster free."

He laughed. "It was already magic free, right?" His tone turned serious at the last word.

"Oh, I only just found some magic candy that makes my tongue glow for a short time."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sweet, Mabel thought. He didn't even realize it was a lie. Whoever had left that candy out was great, and she would definitely turn her tongue neon green and purple again later when Dipper was out with Soos. She'd also have to save some though. Her friends would probably want to see it too.

Mabel was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking on the door. Her eyes widened and she raced towards the door, even if it was only a few feet away from where she had originally stood. Racing down the stairs, she made it to the door at a record speed.

Mabel pulled the door open. "Hey, Pacifica. It's great to see you."

She smiled. "Hello, Mabel. I brought my own golf club." Pacifica held up a shining metal golf club, with both ends painted bright pink. "That was okay, right?"

Her voice had a lighter, more sincere tone, one that she had only heard recently.

"Oh yeah," Mabel responded. "Don't sweat it, Pacifica." Mabel opened the door wider. "Come in and follow me. There are already snacks upstairs."

Pacifica looked around the home for a moment, her eyes narrowed. However, she made no comment, and her face turned to pure awe when she saw the mini golf course upstairs. "You seriously made this all by yourself, Mabel?"

She nodded. "Ready to play?" Leaning down to the floor, Mabel picked up her makeshift club made from an old wooden broom handle.

"Only if you're ready for a challenge." Pacifica smirked.

"I'm always ready." Mabel pulled up the sleeves of her sweater.

The two played, going from hole to hole. Dipper kept score, his hand constantly scribbling down something new. Neither girl hid their excitement or suppressed their victory squeals. For a while they were neck to neck, and then it seemed that Pacifica would win. She grinned from ear to ear, but the cards weren't completely stacked against Mabel.

"Yes!" This time, it was both twins celebrating.

"Congratulations on winning, Mabel." Dipper grinned and placed the clipboard down.

Her eyes moved away from her brother. Pacifica had wilted, her shoulders drooping and eyes on the floor. The all too familiar gleam in her eyes was gone, and she looked as if she were going to cry (she also looked as if she didn't care if she messed up her makeup in the process).

Without thinking, Mabel pulled the other girl into a hug. Pacifica returned it and put her head on Mabel's shoulder.

It took a moment for Mabel to understand what Pacifica was saying through her sobs. Having her in her arms felt strange, and hearing her cry seemed impossible. Whoever the girl in her arms was, she sure didn't seem like the Pacifica that Mabel knew. Even the newer, somewhat nicer (but ever competitive) Pacifica didn't cry.

"What will my parents think?"

For a second, Mabel's mind was blank and she had no idea how to reply.

"You don't have to."

"Huh?"

Mabel repeated her earlier statement, and then added onto it. "Tell them you won. That's fine by me. I know and I understand."

"But why?"

"Because," Mabel replied, "it will give us both a secret to keep."

"You're right." Pacifica looked up. Sure enough, her makeup was smeared and eyes puffy, but a smile had returned to her face. "Thank you so much, Mabel." She squeezed Mabel tighter, and a rush of pure warmth ran through her, a warmth more powerful than any sweater.

"It's no problem." Mabel looked over to her brother. "And if Dipper tells then we can destroy him."

Pacifica laughed, and turned towards him. Her grin could only be described as devilish. "Oh yes we will."

Her brother yelped and ran out of the room. The two laughed. Though they both relaxed, their bodies remained intertwined. It made Mabel feel warm and happy, and Pacifica - strawberry scented Pacifica with her smooth skin and soft hair - felt like she belonged there in her arms.


End file.
